A Friendly Trip
by Byrdie1221
Summary: Well, Merry and Pippin are visiting Frodo when...dundundun! I'll leave you to find out!


Hey! I haven't written for such a long time.I hope I still know how to do this (:  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"What, Pip?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Merry waved his hand. "You're always hungry. Go eat a carrot or something." Pippin sniffed. It had been at least two hours since he had had anything to eat. He and Merry were walking down one of the Shire's dirt roads to go visit good old cousin Frodo. And perhaps get one of those wonderful muffins Frodo makes, thought Pippin wistfully.  
  
Bag End came into view. It was still somewhat quiet, more so after Bilbo had mysteriously disappeared. Frodo had taken down the Trespassers Beware sign. And the barbed wire and alarm system.  
  
Merry knocked on Frodo's door. The two hobbits waited for a good three minutes.  
  
"Where is he?" wondered Merry, raising his hand to knock again. Just then, Frodo opened the door and got hit in the face.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Frodo," apologized Merry.  
  
"S'ok," Frodo turned back inside, rubbing his nose. "Come on, I've got something to show you!" He ran off to his hobbit sized study room. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe he's making muffins," said Pippin.  
  
"One track mind, Pip."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Frodo's study room was almost completely dark, except for a curious light coming from the table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Err.what's that, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo's eyes shifted. "it's a.present from Uncle Bilbo. Take a look." The other hobbits peered at the strange ring that was glowing on the table.  
  
"Ooh.it's so pretty."  
  
A look came into Frodo's eyes. "I know. Isn't it?"  
  
Merry looked nervous. "So where did Bilbo get this from?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Frodo picked up the ring. "And look! It makes me do a neat trick!" he put on the ring. And disappeared.  
  
"Frodo!" shouted Pippin. "Where are you?"  
  
They heard a laugh coming from across the room. Frodo suddenly appeared, taking off the ring. "I'm right over here, silly," he said. "Isn't it so.cool?"  
  
Merry and Pippin were pondering the meaning of this "cool" word when all of a sudden, a flash and bang made them jump and fall over.  
  
"You fool of a Baggins!" a familiar voice roared. "I told you, keep it secret, keep it safe? Did you listen to me?"  
  
"But, but Gandalf," Frodo whimpered. "It was only for a bit of fun."  
  
"Do you call alerting Sauron 'fun'?" Gandalf's eyes flashed. "Give it here, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo hissed. "Never," he snarled. "It's mine! It's all mine!"  
  
Gandalf muttered a few words and waved his giant staff. About them, the room began to swirl. A giant white arrow hovered over each of their heads, and with a resonating 'click' made each click-ee vanish.  
  
"What's happening?" cried Merry, looking confused, before he too, was 'clicked' away.  
  
The four of them blacked out.  
  
Black. White. Black. Gray. Black. White. Pippin's eyes slowly fluttered open. There was a white wall in front of him. He groaned. "What happened?"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his arm. Someone-or something-was hitting him with a large blunt object.  
  
"Gently, gently!" something harshly whispered. "Well.it seems to be alive," said another voice. They both sounded like girls.  
  
"*What* happened again?"  
  
"I have not the slightest frickin' clue. All I know is that when I tried to delete the story, my comp. Went crazy and these four popped out."  
  
Silence. Pippin saw Gandalf, Frodo, and Merry lying in a stupor next to him on a carpety floor.  
  
"I say we destroy the computer."  
  
"My parents will kill me! Look, what are we going to do with them?" there was an edge of desperation.  
  
"I don't know. But.stay calm."  
  
Pippin tried to prop himself up on his arm. He looked at the two speakers. They were two girls with dark hair tied up in ponytails and silver glasses. They looked mortified. Why are they wearing trousers? Thought Pippin.  
  
One of them took a shuddering breath. "Uh.hello," she said.  
  
"Hello," said Pippin cautiously, noticing she had strange wires on her teeth. What kind of a place am I in? he thought.  
  
"Well.my name's Jingru, and her name is Joy," said the other one, who appeared to be shorter. "Who.are you?"  
  
Pippin sat up. The one called Joy flinched. "I am Peregrin Took of the Shire," he announced. "And those are my friends, Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, and Gandalf the wizard."  
  
Joy and Jingru looked at each other.  
  
"If looks could kill," said Joy in a strangled voice, "your computer would be a smoking pile of ash right now."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
Pippin looked around the room. It was rather wide, and really, really tall( well, to a hobbit). There was a large window on the opposite side of the room, and a big bed in the center, upon which the two girls were looking down at him. He turned his head. In the corner was an oddly shaped desk which had a strange machine with a dark screen sitting on top of it. There were bookcases lining the walls, and what looked like a fiddle case lying on the floor.  
  
"What about my friends?" asked Pippin. He wished he was home right now.  
  
"We.um, don't know," said Jingru. "They haven't woken up yet."  
  
"But they are alive," added Joy hastily.  
  
Gandalf groaned and blinked his eyes.  
  
Joy jumped a little on the bed.  
  
"Damn," said Gandalf, as he slowly realized where he was. "I don't think that was a recalling spell."  
  
Jingru put her head in her hands.  
  
****So, what'd you think? Not the most exciting chapter, but.yeah. Please tell me if you liked it(or if you didn't)! 


End file.
